Love Lies
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Rin Kagamine es una chica como cualquier otra, salvo por una pequeña cosita irrelevante a su parecer: esta algo excedida de peso. Rin por suerte tiene buenos amigos que la cuida, defienden y acompañan siempre a pesar de todo. Ella jamas se a enamorado ni le ha gustado nadie, no cree que eso encaje con ella, pero cuando conozca a Len Kagene algo raro comienza a pasar en su mente.


Love lies

Rin Kagamine era como cualquier otra chica, estudiaba arduamente, preparaba su almuerzo, peinaba su cabello cada mañana y usaba su uniforme bien arreglado y prolijo. Tenia amigas y amigos que la adoraban y una familia cariñosa. Era simpática y graciosa, aunque algo tímida y acomplejada.

Rin Kagamine solo tenía un problema que la perturbaba día a día y a pesar de que a veces quería solucionarlo simplemente no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntas. Ella pesaba 86 kilos y apenas tenia 16 años.

Su cuerpo era robusto y ya que era de cierta forma pequeña en estatura parecía una especia de caja. Ella a pesar de tener amigos que la defendían y estaban con ella se sentía incomoda y desprotegida un sin fin de veces, era como un bicho raro.

Cuando iba a su casa o caminaba por el centro siempre se encontraba con comentarios hirientes y molestos, pero ella trataba de no darles importancia. En la escuela nadie le decía nada, o al menos nada a la cara, porque ella podía oír las cosas que decían a sus espaldas.

Aquel día habría una revisión médica. Cada año ella iba con mucha vergüenza ahí, odiaba que la pesaran, lo detestaba. Pero debía hacerlo.

Usando su pantalón rojo de gimnasia ajustándole en la cadera y un playera igualmente ajustándole en el abdomen, entro a la pequeña sala improvisada fuera de la mirada de otros gracias a las cortinas que ahí había.

La enfermera fue amable y le dijo como todos los años que debía cuidar su alimentación, que para su edad estaba excedida de peso. Rin solo asentía a todo lo que ella le decía mientras miraba al piso apenada. Tomando la hoja con su informe solo salio de ahí sentándose a esperar a sus amigos en una esquina del gimnasio.

¿Por qué era tan difícil adelgazar? Ella siempre había tenido ese cuerpo, ella siempre había comido bien (Después de todo sus padres eran cocineros), ella corría todas las mañanas… Tal vez debía hacer más ejercicio, pero con la escuela y el cuidado de sus hermanos menores no podía.

Abrazando como podía sus piernas miraba al piso. Estaba aburrida y deprimida. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro miro a su alrededor, había varias personas ahí también. Inspecciono a cada uno con su mirada, todos los chicos en esa escuela eran delgados y lindos al parecer. Su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en un joven de cabello rubio atado en una coleta, no era muy alto, pero si delgado y bien formado. Tenía intensos ojos celestes y un rostro perfecto.

Ella se pregunto como seria él, como seria charlar con él y conocerlo, pero pronto descarto esas dudas ya que era imposible. Un chico así jamás se tomaría el tiempo de charlar con alguien como ella.

Acomodando el moño blanco que llevaba en la cima de su cabeza se levanto con algo de dificultad y camino hacia sus amigos que venían caminando hacia ella bastante consternados al parecer.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Rin? – pregunto su amigo Piko mientras arrugaba la hoja de papel entre sus manos. Rin solo le sonrió como si nada.

-Igual que siempre.- contesto Rin con una sonrisa extendiéndole su informe a Piko. Él no estaba muy feliz de oír eso, después de todo Rin le preocupaba mucho. Esos eran amigos desde pequeños y siempre que iba a cenar a su casa le hacia comida saludable, a pesar de eso jamás le había dicho directamente que debía cuidar su cuerpo. No quería herirla

-Ya veo…- contesto Piko mientras tomaba su informe leyéndolo atentamente. Una vez Rin vio que Piko termino de leerlo le dijo.

-¿Y a ti piko?- él la miro y sonriéndole le dijo.

-Igual que siempre, también.- guardando su expediente en su bolsillo. La verdad que tenía bajo peso y estaba algo anémico, pero no quería decirle nada a Rin, no quería deprimirla.

\- Mmm… La verdad que yo te veo mucho mas delgado que él año pasado. – le comento Rin observándolo de lado a lado. Piko solo la abrazo y jalo hasta dejarla sentada en el piso.

-Ya te dije que no me hagas eso, es vergonzoso, tonto.- se quejaba Rin tomando la mano de Piko y jalándolo hasta tirarlo al piso como él lo había hecho.

-¿Ya estaba peleando de nuevo? Maduren de una vez- escucharon a una voz decirles desde atrás. Era Luka quien se sentaba frente a ellos mirándolos amablemente.

-No es pelea, es juego, Luka- le aclaro Piko sentándose y abrazando a Rin por sobre los hombros. Rin solo bufo e hizo lo mismo sonriendo.

-Bueno, me alegra que se sigan llevando bien.- les comento Luka sonriendo junto a ellos. Ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto y siempre era amable. La envidiaban un poco, pero aun así la querían mucho.

\- siempre lo hacemos…- acoto Rin soltando a Piko y dándole un pequeño codazo.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto Luka curiosa. Piko y Rin se miraron mutuamente. No querían decirle, a Luka siempre le iba bien, siempre le iba bien en todo. Al contrario que a ellos.

-Igual que siempre...- contestaron ambos mientras miraban a otro lado. No tenían ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Luka solo les sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás poniendo sus manos sobre el piso para apoyase y estirar sus piernas.

\- bueno, al menos están igual de bien que siempre…- comento ella mirándolos. Ellos se quedaron un momento en silencio, Piko estaba mirando a alguna persona a lo lejos, así que Rin aprovecho para acercarse a Luka y susurrarle al oído algo.

-Luka ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto susurrante cubriendo con sus manos los costados de su boca. Luka solo la miro de reojo.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede, Rin?- pregunto Luka curiosa. Piko al girarse y verlas tan secreteantes se las quedo mirando fijo a ver si podía captar su atención, pero nada. Eso lo irrito un poco.

-¿Cómo se llama aquel chico?- pregunto al fin Rin señalando disimuladamente a aquel chico rubio que había estado viendo antes.

-¿Cuál? ¿El rubio? – Pregunto ella en susurros también y al ver que Rin asentía lo miro disimuladamente- creo que su nombre es Len Kagene, va a la misma clase que Io…- contesto mirando a otro lado para no ser obvia.

Mientras Piko trataba de adivinar de qué hablaban, pero no entendía nada. Él era bastante tonto para adivinar las conversaciones ajenas y más cuando estas se trataban de amor y esas cosas.

\- Ya veo, por eso nunca lo había visto…- comento Rin sentándose mejor y apartándose de Luka. Ella solo la miro curiosa y con una sonrisa picara se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-¿Rin?… A caso… ¿él te interesa?- para luego apartarse un poco y mover sus cejas de forma inquisidora pero a la ves divertida.

-¿Interesar? No, solo me dio curiosidad…- contesto con simpleza Rin. Ella solo quería sacarse la duda de cómo se llamaba aquel chico. A ella jamás le había gustado nadie ni interesado nadie, no sentía que la palabra "gustar" encajara con ella. Rin se sentía bien estado sola y sin amor romántico. Luka solo suspiro.

\- Mmm... Rin, a veces eres muy aburrida…- se quejo Luka haciendo un leve puchero y antes de que Rin pudiera contraatacar a ese comentario un joven de verdes cabellos se acerco a ellos quejándose para si mismo, revolvió sus cabellos y mirándolos les dijo.

-¿Es posible que no haya crecido ni un centímetro? ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Soy un niño en crecimiento! Debo crecer… ¡Cuerpo, ya estírate de una vez! – se quejaba desesperado estirando sus piernas y finalmente recostándose sobre el suelo. Estaba deprimido.

Gumo no era muy alto como los demás chicos del club de basketball en el que estaba. Él era uno de los más bajos y es por esto que casi nunca quedaba entre los titulares. Esto en gran culpa era porque su entrenador era un discriminador que prefería a los altos para titulares y les daba mejores prácticas a ellos que a los demás.

\- Mira Gumo… tu cuerpo crecerá cuando Luka tenga copa B- le dijo Piko burlón mientras le daba un codazo a Gumo. Este solo se sentó y mirando a Luka suspiro abrumado.

\- Te odio Luka…- dijo sin más haciéndose una bolita en el piso. Luka solo los miraba molesta.

\- No me culpen a mi, yo no tengo la culpa de nada, idiotas.- se quejo ella cruzándose e brazos ofendida y mirando a otro lado mientras Piko solo reía para sus adentros, pero no tardo mucho en que una risa se haga presente, más bien una carcajada. Rin se estaba riendo y pronto los otros tres se contagiaron.

Rin siempre reía y hacia reír a los demás. Ella era feliz cuando todos lo eran y cuando alguien estaba triste ella estaba igual. Era demasiado sensible.

Las risas cesaron cuando aparecieron Io, Ia, Meiko y Kaiko y se sentaron a su lado. Al parecer les había ido bien.

Eran un grupo de grandes amigos en el que todos se aceptaban con sus defectos, se defendían entre ellos y bromeaban todo el tiempo. Rin los adoraba y sentía que si ellos estaban ya nada le faltaba.

Pronto todos los exámenes físicos terminaron y enviaron a todos a sus respectivos salones. Primero las chicas debían cambiarse, pero Rin odiaba esa costumbre de deber cambiarse frente a todas sus compañeras, así que tomando su ropa salio de su salón y camino hacia el baño de chicas. Ahí ella se cambio tranquilamente volviendo a su uniforme reglamentario. Una camisa blanca, una pollera tableada a cuadrille negra, blanca y roja; y sobre la camisa un chaleco rojo con bordes negros.

Al verse al espejo suspiro. Ese uniforme nunca le había quedado bien. Aunque siendo sinceros jamás nada le había quedado bien. Acomodo el moño negro de su uniforme y salio del baño rumbo a su salón nuevamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia este paso por el salón de Io, quien había quedado en una clase diferente a todos ellos. Él al verla pasar la saludo alegremente a pesar de haberla visto hacia solo unos minutos. A veces podía ser un idiota.

Ella repaso a cada uno de sus compañeros con la mirada y pronto encontró al tal Len Kagene. Parecía tan calmado y maduro que le sorprendió que tuvieran la misma edad.

Rin no noto que se había detenido a mirarlo fijamente y cuando se dio cuanta sus ojos estaban haciendo contacto visual con los suyos. Sonrojándose hasta las orejas aparto la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.

No podía creer lo idiota que había sido ¿Cómo no se había fijado? ¡Era obvio que se iba dar cuenta!

\- De seguro ahora piensa que soy algún tipo de acosadora. – se dijo Rin a si misma deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de su salón con su mano en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, el cual latía fuertemente. Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor jamás se había quedado mirando fijamente a un chico lindo.

Ella solo trato de apartar sus pensamientos de su revoltosa y confundida cabeza y entro a su salón. Se sentó en su lugar y miro hacia abajo. Estaba consternada y preocupada de que podría pensar o decir aquel chico de lo que paso.

Ella se sentaba en la tercera fila de la segunda columna, a su derecha estaba Luka, frente a ella Piko y detrás de ella estaba Gumo.

Ia y Kaito estaban en la clase 3 y Meiko había quedado en la clase 1. Al parecer Meiko era la que peor la pasaba, ya que a pesar de ser una chica con bastante carácter y muy temperamental le costaba bastante adaptarse. El 93% de su salón le caía mal y solo a unos pocos trataba con amabilidad.

Las clases comenzaron sin más. Geografía con el profesor Dell… Rin odiaba esa materia, siempre se confundía la latitud con la longitud y siempre marcaba mal los mapas.

Rin no pudo prestar atención a nada, solo reproducía una y otra vez en su mente aquella intensa mirada con la que se había cruzado minutos atrás. Ese chico de seguro debía tener muchas pretendientas y demás. Seria mejor apartarse de gente así. Si él llegaba a tener admiradoras de seguro ellas terminarían por agredirla, como en los mangas shojo. Si, lo mejor era apartarse.

La clase finalizo al cabo de dos horas. Era por esas razones que a Rin no le gustaban los martes, siempre tenían dos horas seguidas de Geografía y Dell-sensei casi siempre la llamaba para hacer algún ejercicio al frente.

Aun faltaban ters horas para que la escuela acabara, estaban en la hora del almuerzo y todos caminaban hacia la azotea donde siempre se juntaban a almorzar a pesar de que esto estuviese prohibido.

Una vez llegaron todos comenzaron a comer. Todos notaban extraña a Rin, después de todo ella siempre estaba feliz a la hora del almuerzo y comía con ganas el suyo, pero esta vez comía casi sin ganas y no parecía tan feliz.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y fue Ia quien se animo a preguntar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rin? – pregunto ella preocupada mientras todos la miraban expectantes.

-Claro, Ia. Solo estoy algo cansada… - mintió ella. Aun seguía afligida por lo que había pasado antes.

Rin jamás había tenido ningún acercamiento romántico ni nada parecido con un chico. Como ya dijimos antes jamás le había gustado ni interesado nadie. Así que él simple hecho de haber cruzado miradas con un chico guapo era algo bastante relevante para ella. Ella no quería sentir ese tipo de cosas, no le parecía divertido ni interesante el amor o el gustar.

Sus amigos notaron que ella estaba rara. Rin solo suspiro al ver sus miradas insistentes. Debería contarles ¿No? Después de todo ellos eran sus mejores amigos y no la juzgarían por nada.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que hoy me paso algo muy vergonzoso y no puedo sacármelo del cabeza- confeso ella mirando al piso avergonzado y con sus mejillas pintadas de rosa.

Las chicas no podían creerlo. De inmediato todas se acercaron más a ella dejando a los chicos fuera de la ronda, aunque ellos también estaban muy interesados en que le había pasado. Rin se sintió abochornada por tantas miradas curiosas sobre ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Meiko mirándola sonriente y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Se te declaro alguien? – pregunto Ia emocionada.

-¿O al revés? – pregunto Luka picara.

\- Ya déjenla hablar chicas – se quejo Kaiko acercándose también a ella mientras los chicos trataban de ver el rostro de Rin por entre sus cabezas.

\- N-no paso nada de eso… s-solo me quede viendo muy fijo a un chico y él lo noto y de seguro se habrá sentido intimidado y asqueado de que alguien como yo se le haya quedad mirando… D-de seguro piensa que soy algún tipo de acosadora o algo parecido – decía afligida Rin con sus mejillas rojas mientras miraba al piso.

Sus amigos no podían creerlo. Rin era tan inocente y se preocupaba tanto por tan poco. No pudieron evitar todos en estallar en risas mientras Rin solo los miraba desconcertada ¿Por qué se reían tanto?  
Suspirando pesadamente solo se acomodo mejor y los miro a todos.

-¿Por qué se ríen?- pregunto ella haciendo un pequeño puchero. Kaiko coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Rin mientras trataba de calmar su risa y evitar mirar a los demás para no volver a reír.

\- R-Rin… te preocupaste en vano… eso es normal – le decía Kaiko sonriéndole.

-¿Lo es? – pregunto ella mirándola confundida.

\- Rin, a todo el mundo le ha pasado eso alguna vez y solo se deja pasar y ya – le decía Meiko también ya tranquilizándose y golpeando a Gumo e Io quienes ya ni podían respirar de la risa.

\- Rin… si a mi una chica como tu se me quedara mirando pensaría simplemente que tengo algo en la cara y ya – le decía Piko animándola. Rin solo se relajo y sonrió levemente, al parecer se había preocupado por nada.

Ya pasado el momento de risa Io miro a Rin y cambiando el tema de la conversación que estaban iniciando las chicas le hizo una pregunta que hizo que Rin se avergonzara bastante.

-¿A quien te quedaste mirando?- Io lo decía con toda la inocencia del mundo, era simple curiosidad.

Rin solo miro a otro lado y riendo nerviosamente llevo su mano hasta su moño, acomodándolo y jalando una de sus puntas.

\- N-nadie importante, solo alguien que me llamo la atención. – contesto ella. Todos la miraron con cierta sospecha, peo ya que Io no era de quienes insistía mucho, si Rin no les quería contar estaba bien, estaba en todo su derecho.

\- Comprendo…- dijo sin mas Io sonriéndole, Rin hizo lo mismo y los demás por más curiosos que estaban no iban a volver a preguntarlo. Era obvio que Rin no quería decirlo.

El almuerzo pronto termino, todos iban con desgano a sus clases, en especial Meiko. Al parecer tenía que hacer un proyecto con una tal Miku y no paraba de quejarse de ella.

\- Pequeña idiota… Finge ser una niña buena e inocente pero es la más arpía de entre todas – se quejaba Meiko molesta, incluso al pasar pateo un bote de basura- "Mírenme, soy Miku, tengo lindo pelo y hablo como si tuviera 5 años…soy adorable" –imitaba Meiko con voz exageradamente aguada y moviendo sus manos de lado a lado al igual que su cabeza para que su cabello se moviera al ritmo de sus palabras.

Sus amigos solo podían reír por esa mala y exagerada imitación.

\- Meiko, tienes que aprender a imitar mejor a las personas – le recomendó Luka suspirando. Odiaba cuando las personas imitaban así a otras.

\- Eso no viene al caso. – le contesto ella miradola de reojo algo irritada ya.- no quiero volver a mi salón… -se quejaba ella.

\- Pero lo tienes que hacer, así que vamos. – le dijo Ia tomándola por los hombros junto a Kaiko y comenzando a correr mientras la empujaban. Como sus salones quedaban uno junto al otro se iban juntas y se asegurarían de que entrara a su salón.

Rin se quedo mirando como ellas iban empujando a Meiko y esta se quejaba de mala manera tratando de no caer por sus empujones.

Ya estaba mucho más relajada y podría concentrarse en la próxima clase al menos. No entendía como podía preocuparse tanto por ese tipo de cosas, era tan tonta a veces. Era solo un chico al que miro, de seguro habría mirado a miles de chicos como en ese momento y ni siquiera lo habrían notado.

Finalmente el día termino, había pasado tranquilo salvo por aquel incidente de la mirada. Aun debía terminar el proyecto de ciencias sociales y también tenia que hacer la cena ese día ya que solo estaría Lily en casa, así que también debía cuidarla. Tendría bastante trabajo que hacer, pero al menos no se aburriría.

Piko vivía en el mismo edificio de departamentos que ella, así que al menos no tenia que irse sola y al estar acompañada de un chico eran menos los insultos que recibía por la calle, pero nunca faltaba el odioso u odiosa que hacia comentarios hirientes hacia su figura. Piko odiaba que le dijeran esas cosas a su mejor amiga. Él la adoraba y no le agradaba nada que le dijeran esas cosas, pero más que dedicarles una mala mirada no podía hacer.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su edificio vieron un camión de mudanzas, eso era raro. Que ellos supieran no habia departamentos disponibles en aquel edificio. Solo habia 8 departamentos bastante espaciosos, dos por piso.

Acercandose curiosos a la puerta para entrar a su edificio, no tardaron de ver al casero del lugar y acercandose a él lo miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

\- Nishi-san… ¿Quiénes se están mudando? –pregunto curioso Piko.

\- Al departamento 7, creo que son la familia de Kagene-san, como ya esta algo viejo y no quiere irse decidieron mudarse con él. –les contesto el hombre de ya unos 60 años mientras suspiraba cansado. Luego de eso tendría bastante por ordenar.

Rin se quedo pensando, Kagene-san vivía en el departamento que estaba sobre el suyo. Pensó en donde había oído aquel nombre antes y cuando se dio cuenta una voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Len Kagene y a partir de hoy seré su vecino. Un placer conocerlos.- Piko y Rin lo miraban fijamente. Piko con simple curiosidad, Rin completamente sonrojada.

\- Es un placer Kagene-kun, espero sea de tu agrado nuestro edificio.- le saludo Nishi-san acercándose a él. Piko hizo lo mismo, Rin lo dudo un instante.

\- Bienvenido Kagene-kun, mi nombre es Piko Utatane, del apartamento 6 y por cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme.- decía Piko amablemente, Len solo le sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias Utatane-kun, lo tendré en cuenta. – le contesto Len y luego enfoco su mirada en la rubia que estaba a su espalda. Cuando Rin noto esto se sonrojo y no tuvo de otra.

\- Bue-buenas tardes Kagene-kun, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, del apartamento 5. Bienvenido al "vecindario"- dijo ella sonriéndole levemente. Estaba nerviosa, Len solo la miro un instante, como tratando de recordar algo y luego solo le sonrió un poco más sincero.

\- Muchas gracias Kagamine-san. – Sin más Rin y Piko se despidieron con un "hasta luego" y se marcharon.

Piko miro a Rin desde arriba. Ellos siempre subían por las escaleras y hacían carreras pero al parecer Rin no estaba de ánimos ese día.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Piko bajando unos escalones para ver si necesitaba algo.

\- No, nada… solo era para distraerte… - dijo ella sonriéndole y comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras dejando pronto a un Piko muy sorprendido y molesto luego.

Ambos subían entre risas o más bien carcajadas las escaleras. Estas retumbaban por todo el edificio y cierto rubio que iba subiendo por el ascensor no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de la aparente diversión que están teniendo esos dos.

Rin fue quien llego primero al piso 3 y levantando sus brazos miro a Piko de forma burlona.

\- Te ganeee~- canturreo ella sacándole luego la lengua. Piko solo suspiro, había corrido de más. Esas escaleras en espiral eran una perdición. Una vez llego a su lado la miro de mala gana.

\- No cantes victoria rubia… mañana no tendrás tanta suerte. – y sin más entro a su departamento. Rin solo reía para sus adentros. Le encantaba ver a Piko molesto, le divertía mucho.

Ella también camino hasta la puerta de su hogar donde lo primero que pudo ver fue a su gata blanca, Miko. Sonriendo se quito los zapatos y grito.

-¡Tadaima! – y luego de eso el ruido de ollas al caer se escucho desde la cocina y segundos después apareció su pequeña hermana Lily por el umbral de la cocina.

\- Okaeri, Rin-nee-san – dijo esta algo avergonzada y escondiendo sus manos. Ella solo suspiro y se acerco a su hermanita.

\- ¿Paso algo Lily? –pregunto Rin mirándola dulcemente. Ella siempre cubría las travesuras de su hermanita y era compresiva con ella.

\- Si… Rin-nee-san…- de repente los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas y mientras apretaba la falta de su vestido le dijo.- quise hacer palomitas, pero no había bolsa, así que iba a hacerlos con la olla, pero se quemaron y ahora no salen.- lloraba la niña, Rin la tomo en brazos. Ella era tan delgada y pequeña, apenas tenia 7 años.

\- Lily, ya te dije muchas veces que no debes usar la cocina cuando no estemos… y no te preocupes, yo me encargo…- dejando a su hermanita sobre una silla.

\- Gracias Rin-nee-chan…- dijo Lily limpiando a su hermana mayor recoger todo pacientemente y llenar luego la olla donde estaba todas esas semillas de maíz quemadas y pegadas.

Luego de hacer eso Rin comenzó a limpiar y ordenar la cocina. Para luego tomar una olla un poco más pequeña que la que había usado su hermanita y echarle aceite y unos puñados de las semillas.

\- Ahora haré un poco de palomitas de maíz y veremos una película luego… ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunto Rin a su hermanita la cual de inmediato sonrió alegremente y asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza.- Bueno, en lo que ordeno y lo preparo ve a hacer tu tarea – le dijo Rin. Lily solo suspiro y fue a cumplir con la orden de su hermana.

Lily siempre obedecía a Rin, tal vez era porque sentía que le debía mucho, después de todo ella siempre la salvaba de sus problemas y la ayudaba. Rin era la chica más buena y linda a sus ojos, mucha más que Lenka-nee-san incluso.

Rin paso toda la tarde con su hermanita y una vez sus padres llegaron pudo tomarse el tiempo de terminar aquel proyecto. Pudo mantenerse el suficiente tiempo distraída como para no pensar en lo sorprendente y malicioso que puede ser a veces el mundo.

Ya siendo la hora de dormir Rin no podía conciliar el sueño, ahora tomaría el mismo camino a casa que aquel chico, ahora tendría que saludarlo, ahora lo conocía y tendría que tener más cuidado. Aunque cuando lo pensaba mejor no entendía porque se perturbaba tanto por ese chico. Era guapo, si, y mucho, pero tampoco era como si se sintiera realmente interesada.

Ella ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, la palabra "gustar" no iba con ella y jamás lo haría.

Rin Kagamine siempre seria así, una joven con sobrepeso, estudiosa, divertida, risueña, competitiva, amable y sin amor romántico. Ella lo había decidido así y así se quedaría. No quería cambiar ¿Por qué hacerlo si así estaba bien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos Dias… o Tardes… o Noches… depende cuando lo lean.

Espero les haya gustado este primer cap de esta nueva historia. Jamás leí nada sobre una Rin gordita, así que no se si existe, pero al menos yo quería hacerlo. Algo así como un Eleanor&Park pero con Rin y Len (¿

En fin, quisiera probarme a mi misma con este nuevo fic y hacer que cada cap mínimo tenga 10 páginas. Me va a costar mucho pero haré todo lo posible para que este fic sea uno de los mejores uwu.

Desde ya muchas gracias a quienes lo lean, en serio cuando veo la cantidad de visitas que tiene mis historias, por más pocas que sean yo estoy feliz. Así que muchas gracias.

Desde ya también saben que cualquier colaboraron con reviews son bienvenidas ya sean buenos o malos, las criticas siempre se aceptan.

Creo que eso es todo ¡Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!

Kisses, Chua!.


End file.
